Many of communication devices such as cellular phones, landline phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, and the like remain islands unto themselves. Users constantly re-enter favorites and preferences such as calling information into these devices because it is not currently possible transfer such information across devices.
Accordingly, the personalized use of one electronic device typically remains isolated and independent of the personalized use of other electronic devices available to the user.